


Cover For You

by Playernumber3



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Crushes, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nightmares, Not Really Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson Are Not Related, Survival, Teenage Dorks, Violence, What Have I Done, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playernumber3/pseuds/Playernumber3
Summary: When the world turns upside down, Larry has to carry on his mother’s promise and protect his loved ones.Later he finds Sally, a boy that makes it all seem just fine, as if the walking dead aren’t a threat. A boy that makes him fall so deeply in love, that he protects his loved one without the need of his mother’s promise.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	1. Small figure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This idea has been on my mind for a long time, and was something that I even tried to write about a year ago, but throughout that time I believe that my writing skills have gotten better so, here I am trying to make it work. Ya know?
> 
> Honestly I don’t think that this’ll be a long story, a short, sweet, and hopefully good fanfic.
> 
> English isn’t my first language! 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: VIOLENCE, BLOOD, GOREY DETAILS AND CURSING! IF YOU CANT ADDRESS ANY OF THESE TOPICS I RECOMMEND YOU TO NOT READ THIS.

A small group of five were walking down the abandoned city streets, each figure was carrying some sort of weapon. The world has gone to shit about a month ago, radios screeched a loud siren, before a monotone voice started talking, telling people the situation that is going to change everyone’s life. It all seemed out of some horror movie, who would believe that zombies will become a real life threat? The awful smells, the gory details and bloody roads. The world is a disaster.

Larry Johnson is a survivor, so is Ashley Campbell, Todd Morrison, Travis Phelps and Neil Perry. The group knew each other long before the outbreak, and decided it would be best to stick together, even if they didn’t really do well together. Not everyone at least.

Travis sure was a trouble for the rest of the team, but he was the only person who had connections outside the city, and knew the place like the back of his hand. He was a pain in the ass, of course. But the group agreed that it would be best for their survival.

The other four though went together great, everyone tried to cooperate and respect each other, each one of them had to witness very cruel things, traumatic experiences that the outbreak forced them to have. But at least it all made them stronger, emotionally and physically. The five have learned to survive the hard way and ever since the outbreak, everything seemed much more serious. Of course once they would find their place for the night the group could have a few laughs and finally relax after a rough day.

But they were always alert.

But surviving in such a big group, under such conditions and in a very small town. Meant they had to be smarter and act fast. The town was completely abandoned, no one other then the team is alive, no one that they know of, at least. They haven’t stumbled across any other (alive) humans. It took them all a month to start running out of food, and energy. More and more attacks started happening during the night so the team couldn’t get some rest, and couldn’t stay at the same location for long.

The five had just found a new gas station they still haven’t gotten to yet. Cheerfully hurrying towards the seemingly, empty building. 

Larry, as the leader of four idiots had a bad, gut feeling that this catch won’t be as easy as it seems to be. As they reached the door he warned them all, quietly. “Guys... I know it’s exciting but be careful, I have a bad feeling about this... ash, bathrooms, Todd, under the register. Neil you with me and Travis, go around back to make sure.” 

They all seemed to nod and quickly understand, you could see Travis letting out a quiet huff as they all got roles. On Larry’s sign they all went ahead for their own spot, weapons out as they carefully searched the place. About five minutes later larry sighed, his shoulders falling as it seemed to all be clear. “Clear! Come in and get the bags out, we got quite a catch” the group made a few woo’s and got to the shelves, emptying out the most important foods: cans, bread, water bottles and the like.

Ashley let out a small hum as she found a lighter. “Hey..! Maybe we could even get a fireplace going soon! We were planning on going by the woods to get to that police station right? Maybe we can set up camp there? There shouldn’t be many zombies out in the wild... right?” 

Travis mumbled a little “I hope not..” as Todd agreed with Ashley’s idea with a smile “yeah..! I haven’t seen any animals get affected so even if there’s any wildlife, we’ll be fine”. The group had their backpacks filled with their necessities as they started to head out the station, it wasn’t too long before Larry’s predictions proved themselves right, Travis had kicked an empty can which made a loud noise. 

A loud growl came from behind them, followed by many gurgling sounds. The five quickly sprung into action, even with their guards down they seemed to do pretty well before- “shit!! Guys there’s more on the way!” Larry yelled. 

The group was almost surrounded by the time they made the quick decision that this wasn’t worth it and they should run. Just as soon as it all seemed to pass, and the group ran far away from the danger, they all took a breather. Todd groaned, “ Guys... my bag isn’t with me... I had my crowbar on it...” he admitted. Only now getting the chance to explain to his group that he lost his bag. Travis was the first to raise his voice, as always.

“What!? What do you mean you LOST it?? My radio is in there! It’s literally the only thing that could connect us to other survivors!” He fumed, Todd was about to answer when Neil stood up for his boyfriend first, “Travis just shut up, Todd had it snatched away from him! It’s not his fault he had to carry your shit because you can’t do that yourself.” He got in between the two and felt Todd give a little squeeze to Neil’s bicep before he added “either way, it’s not like there’s other survivors anyway...”

Travis saw red, he was about to yell back when ash coughed loudly, to grab their attention. “Okay we get it, have your own little fist to fist once we find a place to spend the night. We’re just a few minutes away from the forest, we have about two more hours until sundown so we better hurry to put camp up.” The serious tone got them all to kind of put the anger aside for now. Larry glanced at everyone before sighing and nodding. “It’s no one’s fault. Just have each other’s back sometimes, nothing more then that.” As the team finally rationalized with each other and continued their way towards the trees in the distance.

……………………………………………………………………

The sun was down about two hours later, just as Ashley said. 

It was her idea to gather up and get a campfire going, after the whole issue they had with Todd’s now missing bag, they all cheered up and started to joke around again, knowing that they were pretty safe around the woods, they hoped so at least.

They all did their chores and could quickly put up their spot for the night, and maybe even longer. Todd offered to heat up some canned beats over the fire which everyone seemed pretty excited about, they haven’t eaten like this in over a week, in such a safe spot, with such good food (compared to the things they had to eat before). 

And it all seemed so nice, the atmosphere was chilled down, just the tiniest breeze of fresh air and the amazing smells from the fire and food.

Everyone were sitting around the fire, having a laugh and remembering good memories from the time where Ashley had her entire leg stuck in a gate that they tried jumping over, and so they made her do her best Shakira impression for them to help her out.

Larry got himself a can of some energy drink from the station, which he saved just for this moment, where he could lean back, relax, just have a good time-

The bush by them moved. A crack from the stick being stepped on.

‘Oh come on.’ He thought.

But the group was already on it. They all turned towards the noise and some had their weapons out, prepared. What they weren’t prepared for was a human figure, that didn’t growl or gurgle at them. It was a short and skinny frame of what seemed to be a teen, Scrawny and small. Larry got his own weapon out when he saw the person take a step closer, was this really a person? Were they bitten? They couldn’t already be infected, otherwise he’d be limping towards them already. It was hard to see clearly because of the dark, the thing that brightened the place was the moonlight and the fire. But even with that, the person was too far away. 

“Put your hands up..” Larry said with calm in his voice. As the figure took a second to put its hands up, as a quiet and just as calm voice replied with “I believe this is yours.” He held up what seemed to be a bag. Larry held his bag closer to himself, as he glanced over at Todd, who was looking right back at him. Larry gave a little nod and signaled towards figure. Todd got up and slowly walked closer, a pistol in hand, pointing towards the person as he reached out towards the bag. The figure handed it over and put both his hands back up. Todd took the bag and slowly walked back towards the others while everyone carefully watched. Todd quickly went through the bag that seemed like his, using the light from the fire to check if everything inside was still there. 

“E-everything’s here...! this is my bag..” he said, Larry was still glaring at the dark figure. “Alright, speak. Explain what you want and who you are.” He felt Travis tense up at the seat by him, not from anxiety, but from anger. 

The person started talking. “I’m a survivor.. I saw your group get attacked and was about to help when you were already gone. I got the backpack from the ground after the creatures left.. I have nowhere to stay since I’m a loner, I hoped for you to let me stay here for the night.” Travis was first to talk “hell no! Right Larry? We don’t know who this is and he could be bitten for all we know!” Ash was quick to shush him.

“Travis just calm down, it’s alright. Larry will make a decision.” As they nodded and watched Travis grumble as he leaned back into his seat with annoyance. No one listens to him. Larry thought for a little while, remembering what his mother told him..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

> _ “MOM I CANT DO THAT!” He cried out,“I CANT LOSE YOU TOO!” He held up a pistol to his mother’s head, she was crying too, but she had to control herself and calm down Larry. “L-Larry! Listen to me baby.. please. I don’t want to become a monster, I don’t want you to see me like that.. I want-no I NEED you to be strong. Okey honey?” She was bitten, the zombies got into the apartment while she was trying to help the others on the bottom floor with barricading the doors. She tried to close the elevator after pushing some in but, they got her leg. She limped her way back to the basement and into their apartment, to her only son.  _

> _ Larry’s entire body was shaking, he knew what he had to do, what was right to do. But he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. “Larbear please, i need you to get out of here before it’s too late. You need to promise me that you’ll take care of yourself, your friends and anyone in need that you encounter. For me?” _
> 
> _ Lisa kept on trying to convince him, they were both a crying mess. But Larry took longer contemplating. He was taking deep and shaky breaths, gun still in his hand when he tried to get his vision to focus from all the shock he was having when he suddenly heard that noise, a gurgle. An animalistic screech that came from his own mother. Only then, out of panic he shot her. Right in between the eyes before she dropped onto the floor as she went silent. _

> _ That haunts Larry to this day, he couldn’t even do as his mother asked him to even when it was her last wish. He let her down and made her suffer by not handling himself. The least he can do is remember her, and do better from now on. Grow up and protect his loved ones. The only ones he has left. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Larry gulped, Ashley looked over at him, concerned, as they all waited for his say on the matter. “Let them stay... they need help. But only under certain rules.” He looked back up at the figure, noticing a little nod. “One of us will have to search you. For bites, weapons, and anything like that. We have one person stay up through the night so don’t think about stealing or sneaking something. And lastly, once you’re done with the search just join us around the fire, it’ll be nice to get to know another survivor. considering, You’re the only one we’ve seen so far.. but remember, make one move out of place, one flinch that could hurt my group and you’re dead. No matter if zombie or human.”

Ashley let out a small smile, she was the one that got Larry the most, she knew what he went through, she even guessed that Larry would welcome the person into their group for the night. He was still a leader though, after all. Which was why he put up such rules for the new company. 

“That’s alright, I understand.. umm thank you for letting me stay, really. But who’s gonna check me?” He asked, a little huff of laughter in his voice that made them all relax a bit. The figure at least seemed chill enough to understand. Larry looked over, seeing how Travis was glaring eyes at the man. “Is it alright if Travis and Ashley will search you? I’m pretty sure Travis wants to make sure himself but, I’m afraid he’ll make up a reason to make you leave, so Ashley will look after him, and since she’s a girl she won’t be the one to actually check you. Only if you’re comfortable of course.” 

Larry respected people’s needs no matter the time. Even if there were zombies walking this earth, he’ll still ask for people’s pronouns, and respect their triggers, if there’s any. It was just what a normally functioning human needs to do.

The man made another nod “sure, that’s fine..” 

Travis seemed a bit pissed about Larry’s distrust in him but just let it go this time. 

Ashley and Travis got up as they slowly walked towards the figure. Travis was holding a flashlight and Ashley with a combat knife. Just to be sure. As soon as the flashlight shined onto the mans face, Travis jumped, cursing out “jesus christ..! What’s that-“ Travis was cut off. “It’s a prosthetic, before the virus spread.” Travis’s lips went into a line. Ashley hummed “can everyone turn around? Just some privacy please” she smiled politely. As the group turned away from the three. 

Travis moves the flashlight around, looking at the now assumed teenager. The mask was half white with a little light pink section. Blue bangs hung on the top of it, and the blue hair was tied up in a tall ponytail.his hair was pretty long, longer then ash’s, now that she cut it. He was wearing a black turtleneck sweater, black jeans with tall black boots.On his thigh was a knife holder, Travis quickly got that off and hand handed it to ash, just as Larry said - no weapons. “Any other weapons?” The boy nodded, taking out a butterfly knife from another knife holder on the back of his waist. “And that’s about it” he mumbled with a nod. Travis eyes him for another second before he took the butterfly knife as well, handing it over to Ashley again. 

Travis searched him, even asked to pull up his sleeves up, his shirt, and the cuffs of his pants. After some more fumbling around they were sure that’s he’s in the clear. But Travis just had to ask. “Are you going to take your mask off?” The boy seemed to freeze a bit at that, made Travis suspicious. “I-I’d rather not... I have bad scar tissue and it’s just...” Ashley saw that he was anxious, feeling bad for the boy “hey, it’s alright.. we won’t make you take it off, I’m sure that zombies don’t go nogging at you face first (pretty sure they do ash), and even if, he’d be bleeding badly, and where could you find a mask to cover it up so fast? I’m sure it’s alright” she gave a positive thumbs up.

Travis sighed in defeat “sure.. y’all can turn back around” he said to the others as he walked back towards he fireplace. Ashley put the knifes in her bag and smiled sweetly towards the boy and motioned him over, as she walked with him towards the other, now being watched since everyone got back to their sitting positions around the fire. Sal and ash sit down, 

Neil is the first one to start talking, just as Todd starts handing out the now cooked food to everyone. “So, let’s not be so grim and introduce ourselves, I’m Neil, nice to meet you” the boy now known at Neil to the newcomer says. Ashley follows “right! Um I’m Ashley, but you can call me ash” she waved politely, a bright smile on her face. Travis rolled his eyes, “Travis..” and Todd joined in as well, “it’s Todd, Neil’s boyfriend” he said as Neil proudly nodded. Larry was last. “I’m Larry, the leader of the group I guess. Sorry if I was a bit harsh before, just protective of these idiots” he gave a charming smile. The masked boy was a bit glad that they couldn’t see his blush.

“It’s nice to meet you all, I’m Sal, or Sally I guess, whatever you wanna call me” he made a tiny bow in his seat, his knees to his chest as he sat closest to the fire, probably cold. Larry hummed “well, we’re all friends,we’re staying here for tonight just before making our way to the police station east from here, is it okay if we ask you a few questions? Just to get to know each other better” the food was passed around as it got to sal

Ashley holding up a can for him, sal politely declined, shaking his head and putting his head up “I-I’m not hungry, but thank you.. and sure..! You can ask whatever”

Larry looked around at the others, then focusing his eyes back onto sally. “So.. where are you from? Tell us about yourself” sal nodded a little, looking over towards the burning fire as he remembers his long run. “I’m from jersey.. the virus spread there long before it got to your town... I was surviving alone this entire time, I met a lot of other people though... they were all assholes and just overall crude idiots, You’re the first ones that actually let me stay the night.. so thanks for that” a little smile came up behind his mask at the last sentence, Larry could even feel it in his voice, he smiled back.

Ashley pat sals back “hey it’s alright, I’m sure you went through a lot but now you can sleep the problems away, you know?” Sal appreciated ash’s tried to make him feel better, he giggled softly and nodded “whatever you say ash” and it seemed to make them all relax. After seeing him giggle, it kind of made them let go of the tension. 

Even Travis seemed to lean a bit closer now, interested in the story of the new boy, so was Larry. “So... sorry if it’s private but, what about your family? Friends? Like, how is it that you’re all alone like this?” Travis asked, still holding a grudge but at least he didn’t completely rolled his eyes at sal.

Sal let out a little cough, he really was cold. As he pressed his knees closer to his chest, curling up more and making himself into a little ball, “I’m an only child... My mother died when I was young, and my dad never got back home, right when it all began... I had no friends and I was independent. So I survived on my own..” Even sal felt how the atmosphere changed, he quickly knew he should brighten the mood.

“It’s alright though, I had a fluffy cat that helped me throughout the first month. He’s like, half human so it was way better then actual people.” Ashley let out a small chuckle “dude, cats fucking rock!” As sal nodded right away, “fuck yeah they are!” 

Larry found himself smiling, Neil finished his can first and gave a quick kiss to Todd’s cheek, quietly giving him a ‘thanks hun, it was amazing’ before going into the cat talk, “I gotta ask but like, did you ever give it cat weed? Like the thing that makes them go all crazy” sal rolled his eyes sarcastically, “did I?? He got it himself! I just come home one day he’s having a bath full of those things!” 

Everyone proceeded to laugh along, tell many stories and comment stupid remarks at each other. And sal wasn’t an exception, he opened up to them and quickly had them all connect to him. Larry already felt like the boy is part of the group, and had to remind himself that he’ll leave in the morning...

Right?


	2. Sweet dreams aphrodite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two dudes having a moment.

The five, now with a visitor had fallen asleep. Well, not quite. Thats at least what they were supposed to do, Neil was up to stay awake for the night, Neil seemed too exhausted, so they changed up the schedule a bit and Larry took his turn for tonight. As soon as everyone finished up with their little campfire for the night, making Ashley's gas station come true - they all settled into their little tents. 

Everyone but Sal. He had convinced the others that he shouldn't be taking up someone's place, and sleeping outside on the grass was much better for him. He could watch the stars that way. The only thing that could make him pull through an all nighter. Since Larry was up for patrol tonight, he had snatched as many glances as he could towards the blunette, sometimes out of pure boredom, and sometimes out of curiosity. 

It was quiet, the nice type of silence. Just the sound of an owl here and there. Or the little sparks that came out of the half dead fire that was suprisingly still bright orange, even after travis's aggressive stomping in an attempt to put it out. 

The flashlights were all off, and the only light was the bright moon, shining down on their little land of timed peace. Some soft snores were coming from one of the tents, but it didnt bother anyone much. Even added to the scenery, in a weird, kind of stupid way. Sal got himself a good blanket and was small enough to splay it out, and only grab one side to cover himself with, so the other was in between his back and the ground. 

Sally couldn't get any sleep for a while though, he was battling himself with his thoughts, should he take off his mask? No, that would be a traumatic sight for the others to wake up to. But its hard for him to fall asleep with it on. You see, having plastic stuck 24/7 onto your already-dead-skin wasn't the most comfortable of situations.   
And so the boy decided he needed to find another way to lull himself to sleep, he sat up in his makeshift bed and looked around. 

Larry had noticed him and chose to check in on the teen. Sitting not too far from him so he just scooted over from his previous seat. 

"hey." he said softly, quiet. Sal noticed how soothing Larry's voice is, especially when hes whispering. It lets out a little rasp, in a deep tone, the kind that gives him chills, but relaxes him at the same time. "hi." he replied simply. It was a nice silence over the two, just appreciating each others presence. 

But Larry was first to break the quiet. "I'm kinda glad you found us.. I think everyone needed some new company, it got a little dull, sort of." Larry said, holding a wooden stick that he had been poking the fire with, earlier. His posture stretched over his legs that were in front of him. "I'm glad too, it's a shame we'll have to go our separate ways tomorrow." The blue boy hinted a little idea in the tone of his voice. 

Larry quickly picked up, a side of him was waiting for the opportunity. "well, you dont have to leave so fast... Maybe you'd wanna join us to the police station? See where life takes us?" 

"hell yeah, i could teach you some tricks if you'd like? I haven't seen any of you in combat, but I think it'll be fun making fun of your faces all throughout" he smiled brightly, Larry could even sense it through the mask. "Sure mister know-it-all, im pretty confident in our abilities but i guess its up for the master" he said teasingly, a little childish eye roll with a smile on his face. 

Sal nodded, letting out a small giggle before the two went quiet again. It wasn't awkward at all, they were just comfortable in each other's presence. Thats at least how larry defined it in his thoughts, while looking up at the stars.

Suddenly it got a bit serious after sal said, "you all seem great.. I hope you make it out of this hell hole..." when preferring the hell hole as more then just the forest, he meant this deadly, stranding apocalypse. Now that larry looked back at sal again, he noticed that the boy had laid back down, his arm over his forehead with his eyes looking up at the stars, just like larrys. But, there was a difference. Sals eyes were an icy blue, and the way it all just blended in when the stars shined, making sals eyes look like the galaxy. Not the night's sky. 

" _your eyes are so pretty_ " 

Larry didn't notice the time passing, not even his words that he mumbled out of thin air, not until sal spoke out. "One of them's fake.. Sorry if it looks weird." Larry was quickly pushed back into reality and found sal looking back it him, _with the damn universe in his eyes._

"they dont look weird at all... I-i couldn't even tell honestly.." larrys first thought was 'a fake eye? Thats so fucking metal.' 

he felt his lips curl up into a natural smile when he hears that giggle again, coming from sal. But his heart saddens when it realises that sal doesnt believe him. "whatever floats your boat.." 

Sal tries to relax his body and breathes out deeply. He doubts he will stay awake for much longer. After hearing larrys relaxing voice it set him into a sleep mode. Just like his pills, or a warm cup of tea. 

"You tired? I can leave if you want-" larry was about to move when sal opened his eyes again, "-i-... Yeah.. I think I'll call it a night... Thanks for keeping watch" The bluenette was about to ask larry to stay, but that thought was quickly shook out of his mind. Asking that would look so creepy, coming from a pretty much complete stranger. He saw Larry nod and crouch, saying a small "goodnight dude, ill see you in the morning." woth another sweet smile. Sal was sure he'll fall asleep now. He returned the smile and nodded gently, "night lar." 

Larry got up and carefully walked away, letting the boy try and get some sleep.

The two were left with small smiles on their faces, _this was a good start._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I wanted to finish up and post the second chapter, i know its short but its just to get done with the first night.
> 
> But enjoy this lil moment between the cuties!  
> If you couldn't tell yet, I CAN'T WRITE SLOW BURN. Theyre too cute not to be together :'(
> 
> Once again, sending me feedback and commenting really helps!! It gives me inspiration and helps me update faster. Thank you to everyone who already did :'D
> 
> Gonna add this here again but if you're in need of a friend, or just need someone to vent to, please dont be shy and dm me!  
> My twitter is @frconfused


	3. New Type Of Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!LITTLE WARNING HERE!!!
> 
> There are some parts in this chapter that are gorey and detailed!! If you're uncomfortable with that i wouldn't recommend reading.

The early morning shined down on the little clearance. Everyone had already woken up and started their little morning routine, getting up and ready for their day. 

Travis was changing in his own tent, putting on his necklace.

Neil was out, needing to take his morning pee so he left to a nearby tree, in his own privacy.

Todd was helping with packing up, getting everyone's bag ready while Ashley was next to him, getting their weapons in check, the two having a little laugh at their dream talk, all started because of Todd's dream about a screaming sheep in a bathtub that night.

Larry was freshly changed, he walked around and helped up anyone he could, they should be heading out soon so it shouldn't have to take too long in advance. He was moving a few rocks that were on top of his tent's edges, to start getting them undone when he looked to the side.

Sal was standing with his hands in his hair, braiding it. He was wearing black jeans and a grey hoodie, his black boots and mask on securely. After he was done, his hair into a long and a little messy braid, he started putting on all of his gun holders and straps. On at his ankle, two on one of his upper thighs and one around his waist, under the hoodie. Larry bit his lip as he realised just how long hes been staring and quickly looked back down at his hands.

While he was lightly cursing at himself, the blue haired boy had already came up to him, hopefully not noticing larrys eyes on him just a minute ago. He lifted his head to meet sal waving a little, a bag on his back, thats weird.. He didn't have a bag before.

"goodmorning dude, need help?" sal pointed over at the almost falling apart tent larrys been at.

Larrys cheeks grow a little pink "uhm no its alright, how did you sleep?" he continued with his task while talking. "it was fine, i hope you're not too tired from staying up" 

Larry shook his head "oh no, im alright, i had a good rest the night before that, and Neil needed this so i didn't mind. We don't have a long way to the police station but I'm guessing we won't be able to just walk in there, so we'll probably need your help today." Sal nodded without hesitation. 

"Sure thing..! I don't mind, as long as you'll let me tag along at least" he let out a little chuckle, shoulders moving up. The brown haired boy smiled sweetly, 'as if that was even an option' he thought to himself. 

"well then butter up buttercup! Today's gonna be a doozey.." he got up, his tent down and packed up. Looking over at the others who already had their own tents down. "everyone's ready to go?" he asked, loud enough for everyone to hear. They all nodded at their leader. 

Ash looked over and connected the dots as soon as she saw sal nodding with them, "wait sal you're coming with us??" she hopped closer to him, as he nodded and scratched the back of his neck shyly 

"yep..!" travis rolled his eyes, "greaat.." as Neil who was standing next to him nudged him with his elbow. As the blonde sighed and tried to make up a less, bothered, face. 

And just like that, the group was up and away, heading outside the forest and back into the world. The winter was just passing away, but it's cold breeze was still there, its supposed to get much nicer out soon. 

The team was having a pleasant walk, talking here and there, each with their bags and weapons. Sal got to know each one better, learning about Travis's christianity, Ashley's family, Todd's intelligence, Neil... Well he's just the biggest sweetheart. 

And Larry's hobbies, painting, metal.. It was nice, just all of them bonding over a long walk, sometimes ashley would even start singing a famous song from before everything started. Just to get everyone to sing with her and make funny voices or change the lyrics into a more fucked up, hilarious song. It was an overall pleasant experience. Sal wanted to remember it. 

It wasn't until they reached station, the same place they were trying to reach for it's weaponry. They started pulling out their bats, their knifes and guns. Just as they expected the place was pretty filled with cops, and not the alive ones. The place was surrounded with brick walls, the main gate was open though. A rundown car that crashed into it seemed to be the reason for it to be broken. The building was about four stories up, the parking lot had only about five police cars, not parked but at different places. Some shit went down here the last time people were here.

But, the problem was that, it would be impossible to get into. Why, you ask? Oh well probably because of the hoard of zombies walking around outside. The doors to the station were closed, so none of them were attracted to go inside. But because of the walls around it all it seemed impossible to sneak by and enter throughout the back. The group stopped just a few miles away from the gate and crouched around in a circle, planning their moves. 

Larry cursed "shit.. How are we supposed to go in..?? I dont think that these walls have a break in them at any other side, so the gate is our only entry, but as soon as we pass it they'll sense us before we get even anywhere near that door...!" Ashley nodded "I don't wanna look like the party pooper but.. Maybe we should just leave? We won't be able to take on so many zombies all at once.." travis sighed "I think that you're right, this just isn't worth the risk." todd and neil nodded. 

Sal put his hand up a little, as if to stop them "woahwoahwoah... You're all gonna give up..? Just like that? Of course we could get through..! We just don't fight them!" he whisper yelled, Larry shook his head "that's not an option..! As soon as we even step in they'll smell us or hear us, if we want to go in we'll have to attract them out, but we dont have anything loud enough to do that, and even if- it might just cave us in after." 

Sal clicked his tongue, as a disagreeing motion while shaking his head. "i promise you. If you do as i say, we can get through that no problem. You just have to trust me." he looked over at larry, then at the rest. "it's an easy trick, dirty, but easy." they all shared glances, contemplating if they should trust the bluenette. Sal did say that he survived longer, larry even remembered his words last night, he came all the way from Jersey. Surviving on his own. He sighed and nodded, "ill let them choose for themselves. But i trust you, sure." 

Ashley looked over at the others before nodding right after larry, if larry trusted sal, then so does she. "I'm in too." 

Todd nodded, "Count me in." Neil was just as quick to follow. "Me too" as they all panned to Travis, some were already assuming that he won't agree, and stay outside, he didn't trust sal. But to their suprise - he groaned and looked away "I hate whatever we're about to do, but if they do it, I guess I'll join in..."

Sal looked at him with a bright smile under his mask, nodding quickly. "Phew, okay great" he giggled softly, "I thought i was gonna have to go in alone but i guess it'll be more fun then that" a playful tone in his voice. They all smiled back before getting serious. Sal started explaining briefly. 

"It'll be messy, but its an experience, so just repeat after me." he looked around and picked up a small rock. Signalling for them to stand up and follow once he started walked up to the gate, still keeping his distance though. 

There was one zombie which was closest to the gate, stumbling around with a police uniform on. Eyes empty as it groaned at, seemingly nothing. Sal swiftly threw the rock directly at the back of its head. 

The creature made a gurgle and turned towards them, slowly limping forwards. And out the gate. Sal got his butterfly knife out and flicked it open. Walking to the side of the wall, clicking his knife at the ground quietly. Just enough to lure the zombie out, and towards him. It was a slow one so they were pretty lucky. 

While the five were watching, sal calmly walked up behind the zombie and quickly kicked into the back of its knee. Making him buckle and kneel on the ground, his groans becoming a little louder at the disturbance. But sal was quick enough and locked his hands together on the knife and jammed it into the back of its skull. A crack, and a last whimper were heard from the creature as it fell down, limp.

Sal pulled his knife out and kneeled at the body, pulling the head up by its forehead, just to stab it in the right eye, with the blade tilting to the left. Getting just in the middle. After a good twist and pull, sal stood back up and turned towards the others, a little smile at his unseen lips as he mentioned them over. They all were a little amazed at sals swift and quiet moves, nonchalant too.

They got themselves back up and huddled around the body as sal crouched down at the other side, flipping the zombie's body away from him, and onto its back. "so, nows the less fun part. We'll use as much as we can from this guy and if we don't have enough then you'll have to get another one." he eyed the group in a 'hope you remembered the steps' kind of way. Right before ripping the zombie's shirt open and digging into its stomach, opening it up. The group stepped back, the smell of a zombie is bad enough, but now it's just gotten worse.

Travis gagged a little before covering his nose away from the awful smells. Sal looked up at them, knife still in hand as he manoeuvred it while talking, "what? I meam- yeah its smells like a body filled with rotten eggs but you don't see me complaining..!" Sal was used to that smell long before the apocalypse. Every trip to the hospital just smelled like a cut open body, an organ. It didnt disgust him anymore. 

he put his knife back into its holder and rolled his sleeves up right before he dug his hands into its guts, smearing its blood onto his arms, legs chest and basically wherever he could reach. 

The blood is suprisingly more gooey and solid like then normal. Sal sighed "come on...! Dont be such scardy cats..! You wanna survive or no?" as that seemed to amp up the group, larry was first to crouch by sal and copy him, smearing the body's blood and covering himself. Trying not to react to how gross and uncomfortable the feeling was. The others seemed to buy larrys movements and soon enough they were all covered im blood. Sal tried to comfort them, he didn't like it the first time either. 

"hey, at least it washes off almost instantly, don't worry about it." he let out a careful smile, the team smiled back, seemingly thankful for sals positivity. He continued, "but now, I'll need you all to focus and try your best. Now that we dont give off a smell, we'll have to walk right into that parking space. If another zombie touches you, just make a sluggish noise and continue walking. Slowly. No quick actions."

Travis nodded with the others and tensed up a little at the thought. Everyone seemed a little nervous about the whole ordeal, but they were committed at this point. Larry looked at everyone before giving another nod.

"we're ready. Lead the way" he said, trying to mimic sals optimism. Sal smiled and slowly walked towards the gate, holding onto the staps of his bag as he waited for the others. Right before they went in he whispered. "If something goes wrong, make a run for it. I'll do my best to help. Keep your weapons close." 

Everyone started making their way, maneuvering around the hoard after sals lead. Some were even holding their breaths as a few points, just because of how close they were to the undead. Slowly but surely. They made it inside. Sal quietly opened the door, thanking whichever idiot policeman that forgot to lock it. As the six quietly crept inside. Sal holding the door, and as soom as the last one, larry, got in. He quietly closed it. 

Todd walked up and took out his crowbars, putting it in between the handles and securing it as locked. A few more seconds passed and everyone let out a deep breath they've been holding in for quite a while now. 

Sal didn't waste time, he walked up to the centre of the main hall, "man that was intense..!" Neil huffed out, leaning onto his knees, disbelief in his voice. Sal was quick to disappoint them "we're not done yet. The building is still not clear. Now's the time that you actually fight" travis looked at him, confused "what? We'll just walk around and check it all out, kill anything that we find, thats easy enough right?" 

Larry quickly caught on, "no.. That would mean splitting up, and we've watched enough horror movies to know that that's a bad idea." ashley nodded a little, somewhat understanding what they're trying to get to. 

Sal made a little hum of agreement, "I've been in this situation over and over again, we split up, and find one sneaky bitch that'll bite at your foot before you even see it." a picture of larrys mother popped up in his brain, she was bitten by her foot too. yeah he definitely didnt want that. 

There were a few types of zombies, some were crawling, some were running, some were louder, quieter. But some were a little smarter. They could see much clearer, they could run faster. They were all sluggish and broken in many parts of their bodies of course, they were zombies after all. But you'd need to be extra careful around them. 

The most annoying ones, at least in sals book, were the crawling ones. They pop out of nowhere, under a table, out of a corner, and they'll bite at your legs before you'll be able to fight back. Thats exactly what was dangerous in searching buildings, splitting up, you lose your focus and the next thing you know one of those assholes is nibbling at your leg. Not a fun time. 

"So instead of searching for them, they'll come for us." everyone looked up at him. 

"wait so you mean-" todd said "we'll make ourselves known, and attack anything that comes to visit. And don't worry, its easier then normal, this place was closed, and not many zombies can just, walk up the stairs or up the elevator on their own, i recon there aren't more then ten up here. You'll be just fine." 

That seemed to hype everyone up, after sneaking around that hoard so easily, they felt a little more confident in themselves. The walked up to sal, right to the centre of the station. The team smiling, holding out their weapons. 

All larry could say was, _"_ _Let's have a fucking blast then."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hope you liked the new chapter :>  
> Expect a little fighting scene and a bunch of fluff in the next one so woo for that!
> 
> Once again, thank you for the love I've been getting for this story but please if you have any feedback, ideas, corrections, or whatever you want to say, let me know!


	4. New Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry if this feels a little rushed..! I wrote this at like 3 am, sooo :P

For the next 2 hours. The gang had cleared out the building, after sals idea to bring the zombie's to them he appeared to be right. The zombies that ran downstairs after the new noise they heard, (larry banging his bat at one of the metal scraps on the floor) and about half of them were crawlers. Screetching and and pulling at the survivors legs. But they were faster then them, jumping onto their backs and slashing at their necks, one after another. Just after that, they did two patrols around the entire place and searched for anything left. Thankfully, They were safe at last. 

Those two hours passed quite quickly thanks to the adrenaline running through their veins. The group was left panting and huffing out air, bright smiles on their faces.   
"Woohoo! We did it!" ash cheered, hands firing up for a moment of victory before dropping with a tired sigh. Neil nodded "yeah.. Shit, that was honestly kind of fun, don't you think?" a little proud smirk on his face as he put his hands at his hips. 

Travis chuckled, nodding "oh yeah, definitely. Adding zombie beating to my hobby list." a little nod coming from him as he made his way towards a free chair at the corner of the room they were in, on the second floor.

Larry sighed as he sat up staright, one hand resting on his thigh and one at his knee as he looked to the side, towards sal who was currently looking out a window. "what are you looking at?" hearing a quiet mumble coming from the male, "the sun is going down soon, i think I'd be good to set up a spot for the night.." Todd nodded in response, "oh yeah, i still have food left so we can do the same thing as yesterday just,, without the fire"

And just like that they agreed on setting up the place for the night, it wasnt much, not a tent anymore and just their sleeping bags. But they did have to find the cleanest spot in the building, which was actually, the rooftop. The floors were all splashed in blood, broken glass everywhere and it just wasn't the best of options. Ash had the idea to find the ladder to the rooftop and it was suprisingly easy getting up there. At least this time, sal will get another chance to look at the night sky as hest falling asleep. 

Todd leaned back onto his spot, everyone has unpacked in a circle, just to sit close to each other and have a couple of laughs. Right before Neil opened his mouth to remind everyone about the food again, sal stood up. "welp, ill be heading back down to search for those weapons we came here for. Who's gonna join?" and almost instantly, two called out.

Larry and Travis, "-me!" while silence filled the place for a few seconds before ashley stopped it from the awkwardness. " yeaah you guys go, we'll stay here and talk shit about you" she said with a sweet smile, larry laughed a little and nodded while getting up from his sleeping bag "love you too, idiot" which made ash smile only brighter. The three left and got down the ladder, sal in lead and the other two by his side. Travis suddenly moved a bit closer, filling in the silence. "so, sally. Where did you learn all of those tricks from? I mean the whole combat thing with the zombies and the cutting one open" he tried to explain, poorly doing so.

Sal kept looking around as they walked, giving the christian a little glance before answering "well.. Some of it was from creativity and theory testing back when this all started, and some was from very kind people i met on the way." larry gave travis a glare of his own, yet this one was a little more jealous. He got closer to sla, walking by his side. "i thought you said that we were the only nice people you've met? That we were like the only ones who let you stay"  
Oh and how larrys eyes changed when he looked at sal, filled with appreciation.

He could see sals slight nod at his words "well you're currect, those kind people were part of a very bad group, so i couldnt stay with them but whenever we crossed paths they'd help me and sneak in some supplies for me. I'm forever greatful. To them, and to you guys too." he spoke softly, kind.

The moment was a little ruined when they found the weaponry though. Travis ran up with a smile, "oh my goddness.. This is amazing this is all we need..!" he proceeded to look back at the two with a glint in his eyes, guns and tazers all in stock. Of course some were missing, probably missing from before the virus hit. And when people actually did their jobs.

The three started taking a few guns off the shelves, mostly handguns, sal focused on getting ammo while the others had the strength to hold up whatever they could carry. The plan was to bring that up to the others and each will get their own weapon of choice. With hands full they got back up to the rooftop, sal skipping his way to his blanket that he sleeps on. "whats up fuckers??" he smiled while taking a seat and putting all of the bullets in front of them, larry and travis catching up with the actual tools. Larrys and Todd's beds were closest to sal so travis had to go around by ashley. They all smiled while Neil let out a little snort "quite an arsenal you've got yourselves kids."

Larry rolled his eyes with a little grin. "well, we shouldn't be greedy, we can't take more then one per person. It would just be dead weight and we won't need it. So everyone get their own and nothing else." todd agreed quickly. It would be bad for them to just tale it all. So they went in a circle and everyone picked out their favourite. Well, everyone but sal.

Travis lifted his head up to see sal sitting with his hands playing at his sleeves." hey, aren't you getting one?" which caused the others to pay attention too. Sal put his hands up in defence "oh nono.. These are all yours, I dont need anything". Ashley's brows furrowed "what do you mean? You got us inside and you're not gonna take the price?", while sal kept rejecting.

"It's not that, i mean, it kind of it.. You guys took me in so well and trusted me, i don't really need it, and even if.. I can't really.. Uh, shoot, having one eye makes sure of that" he said with some hidden sadness in his voice. Larry remembered what sal told him last night, he had one fake eye, right? He can't really aim with bad depth perception.

Though the others still haven't heard of it and quickly huddled up closer, "what??" and "huh?" was heard all around. Sal quickly explained, larry even trying to help here and there with whatever he knew. Not much, but he tried.

The night got closer, the group ended up eating and having a couple of laughs, an ongoing joke about the time Neil woke up with socks on his shoes that ashley had planted as a prank, that Neil had proceeded to even eat his breakfast with. Too tired to notice them, or take them off.

Though sal seemed thoughtful, not about how fucking weird these guys are but more serious then that. Larry nudged him "hey dude, what's going on in your head? Is everything okay?" while sal gave a little breathy giggle, nodding "yeah sorry, i was just thinking about tomorrow."  
Todd leaned in "what about tomorrow?"

Sal bit his bottom lip, "well.. About me, and your plans to the future. I have a ppace ive been trying to get to, but what about you guys? Where are you going to go from here?" there was a slight pause, the five thought about an answer and the leader came up with it first, "uhm.. I don't think we know yet.. Everything that we've been doing is just, trying to survive. There isn't really a place where the apocalypse isn't a thing so we're just swinging from place to place."

Sal made a little hum of acknowledgement. While Neil looked over at the masked teen, curious like the others. "wait so, you have a destination you're going for? Are you like.. Planning on leaving us tomorrow?" and sal jumped at that, shaking his head as he sat up a little straighter "oh no, i didn't mean it like that, i mean, its been more then wonderful staying with you guys.. But im not part of your group, i just joined for one night and i got even more then that, im very thankful but i shouldn't be rubbing off you guys". As soon as sal finished his last words ashley chimed in "rubbing off?? You were the one that got us to this place, we wouldn't have done that without you. We should be the ones thankful..!" while Todd added in, "yea! And even if you were in just for one night. You already feel like part of the group. Right guys?" he looked around to see everyone nodding, travis took a second but nodded as well. Larry gave sal a gentle pat on the shoulder "its your choice of course but.. I think everyone would love for you to stay."

Even though the only light was from the half dead flashlight Neil put up, larry could still notice the little gloss in sals eye, not the fake one, the real one. Was he tearing up?

"R-really? You guys aren't like joking, right?"

"of course not dude, what kind of weird prank would that be?" ash laughed softly, before the bluenette nodded "then sure, ill accept your weird prank and enter your group" he said with a little smile heard through his voice. The five cheered a little and sal joined them, shaking his hands as a victory dance.

Sal felt so much closer, he kind of felt like this team were a bit too fitting for him. But now that its real, and hes actually a part of them, he feels like he actually isn't alone for once. After a few more minutes of happiness and joy, todd got back to the little point he made sure to ask later. "wait so, you said you were heading somewhere earlier... Whats the deal with that?" one of his eyebrows raised with confusion.

Sal nodded "oh yea, actually, now that i think of it... I think you know these guys..! Uh, a while ago i got a destination from a walkie-talkie i have, the message came from those kind friends that helped me a lot, their leader was very brutal with the whole surviving act and he hated me." the others shared a few glances before he continued. 

"So when i met them for the first time he wouldn't let me stay, but this one couple sneaked me in. I think they're actually from nockfell... Um, chug and maple? Do you know them?"

The group seemed in some sort of shock and happiness. Before quickly nodding, larry smiled "dude yes! They're our friends from high school, and chug even lived in the same complex as me! They're alive?"

Sal huffes out a little giggle "of course they are..! When they sent me the message it said that, apparently their leader died, but everyone in his group started making a little town, forming a small community in an underground shelter that they discovered. They said that its safe there, so thats where i was originally heading to"

Larry seemed invested, "hm.. That kind of sounds great..! Would they mind if we tag along? We'd love to see them again after so long.." and sal nodded, "oh im sure they'd love to! Then we can make that as our next location?"

Everyone nodded, it seemed like a lot has been lifted from the air. So many problems were solved all in one sitting. Their spot for the night, their new weapons, sal joining in and now they even had a plan for the near future. Everything was going swimmingly.

Hopefully it'll stay that way.


	5. One Step Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is also short, im a little busy as of lately so im sorry if ill be slower with the updates :(
> 
> Either way, have this short, but also frustrating chapter :>

A little whistle was what made sal get back from day dreaming, his vision focused on the two eyes staring back at him. The sun coloring the sky in a deep orange and dark yellow. Another cold breeze hit him, making him shiver.

"Yo dude, you alright? You're like- out of it."  
A confused ashley was in front of him. Suddenly sal remembered what was happening. After yesterday's decision on changing their plans of action, adding sal to the team and now making a route to his friend's seemingly welcoming station for survivors. They had started their way towards the location marked on sals map, the day went by quick and they were halfway there. A bit far from the police station, but they didn't make stops today, just so they'd have less of the way to be made tomorrow.

Currently ashley and sal went out to get some water, off a nearby lake. The group stopped in a private park that they stumbled upon, it was on old property so they had to jump over the gate. Pretty lucky to find such a good place one after the other. Todd even called it "some witchcraft luck spell" after they settled down.

"y-yeah, yeah sorry about that. I guess i just zoned out there for a while." he looked around, seeing how they were already on their way back, bottles full, and ready to be filtered.

Ashley smiled sweetly, "hey it's alright, just thought that mayhe something was going on, thinking about something particular?" she asked, a little hint in her voice for 'spill the tea sis'.

Sal giggled quietly, shoulders moving up and down at the exhales. "I just haven't taken any medication in a long while... So it probably fucks with my head here and there" he explained while rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. Ashley wad about to reply when they heard todd call them over, they already got back to the others.

"oh hey guys" sal mumbled while setting down the water, Ashley folliwing his steps. Everyone were kind of in their spots, travis was in his own tent, reading. Todd and Neil sitting outside together, being cutesy and all. Ashley went back to her spot, checking our something in her bag. Sal was about to look for larry when he suddenly felt a gentle hand on his lower back.

"Hey-" sal quickly jumped, turning around and huffing at the sight of larry, standing behind him with a little grin. "-jesus fuck-! Larry.! Oh my god don't you scare me like that asshole!" he cursed at the older, landing playful slaps onto larrys chest. Larry chuckled at the feeling of the little pats and sals annoyed look. "sorry 'bout that, you were looking away so i just had to" he explained smugly, before quickly adding "-nevermind that though, come on, i have something to show you." he started walking backwards, his hand holding onto the bluenette's delicate wrist.

The boy sighed before following Larry's steps, "where are we going though..? Shouldn't be too far otherwise we might worry the others" he stated, to which larry just shrugged off "they'll live. It's finne" he started picking up his pace while walking. Making sal walk twice as fast just to catch up with the giraffe. The further they walked from their sleeping spot, the more curious sal got, still not understanding what there is to even show him at midnight. Larry didn't seem to pay any attention to sals questions regarding their walk so he just gave up.

Five minutes later and larry stops at a little bridge, a beautiful lake going under it.  
Larry leans against the wooden railing of the bridge, letting go of sals wrist after noticing that they were still holding hands.  
Sal took his time but he leaned closer too, he was taking in the scenery. Just how beautiful the night's sky was, reflecting in the water under them.. How the tress around seem to go on to no end, and how larrys smile only made it all better.

"i-its... So pretty..." he mumbled. Feeling another breeze move up his back as he shivers, his body cold. Larry noticed the shaky breath sal let out and instinctively held sals hands, taking them into his. As his mind quickly tried coming up with something as a backup.

" your.. Your hands are cold, is it better if its like this?" he asked with a a hopeful smile hiding under a worried look. Thankfully sal nodded, "y-yeah, thank you"

Larry pressed their hands towards his hoodie pockets, trying to get as much warmth as possible while keeping the conversation up. "I saw this place earlier when we were on watch, thought you might like it... And now i kinda regret not setting camp here" he chuckled at the end, sal joined him and nodded "oh yeah. I love it.. I might even just take my sleeping bag and get over here, while you losers can be back there" he teased with a sly smile. 

Larry just shook his head "ah yes, we're losers." in defeat, it took about a few seconds but the two were staring at eachother, as if looking for a hint. "its... Really thoughtful of you to think about me though, thank you lar" he said with a little positive tone in his voice. 

It wasnt that after a few seconds, while the two were inching closer to eachother, noses almost touching. 

"-Hey guys!! Food's ready!!" travis's voice was heard. 

Well fuck, what were they even about to do? 


	6. Author’s note

Hi! Just decided to give a little heads up about my current situation (?), I’ll delete this note after everything goes back to normal. I write all of my chapters through my phone! And not long ago for some reason my phone crashed, so for now I’ll be updating a lot slower through my computer, it’ll take longer but I’ll do my best to get back on posting faster! Thank you for anyone who’s been reading and keeping up with the story, it means a lot :D

Also! Not really related but still kind of topical, I drew @/thickboysfuntime from tiktok! Their sal cosplay is amazing and almost identical to how I picture sal in this story, so if you’re interested you could look up on my twitter (@frconfused) the actual picture, or search them up on tiktok and send some love!  
Either way, thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Thank you for reading all of this through, even if you skimmed past it :)
> 
> Please leave feedback! It will encourage me to write more and do better! I might even make a Spotify playlist for you all to enjoy while reading this small and chaotic adventure.
> 
> If you need someone to talk to please contact me! I’m open to talk and befriend anyone in need for some company.   
> My twitter is @frconfused   
> My dm’s are always open!


End file.
